


A Look

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: Female reader & John trying to have a quiet moment to themselves when they're interrupted by Arthur. Don't worry--they'll get back to it in the end.
Relationships: John Marston/Reader
Kudos: 20





	A Look

“John,” you sighed. Your eyes were closed, hands in his hair, his mouth on your neck.

You were on your cot, John on top of you. He’d gotten your shirt open and his mouth was working its way down your neck, kissing and sucking, down your collarbone, delicately, down to your—

“Marston! I need a word, got a job for ya!” Arthur shouted from outside the tent.

John sat up. “Arthur, Christsakes, can’t it wait?!”

You heard Arthur chuckle. “Just get out here.”

John waved him off and went back to your neck. You giggled. “John, I think you’d better get out there. I don’t really want him barging in here.”

“And I will, too.” Arthur said lowly.

John jumped up off the cot while you rebuttoned your shirt. He shoved the tent flap open, coming face-to-face with Arthur. “Dammit, Morgan, you got great timing, you know that?”

“Heh, so I’ve been told.” Arthur wandered toward the lake’s edge, John on his heels. “Look, Hosea told me about a coach robbery. He said we could both do it but I reckon you and Y/N could handle it.” You’d caught up with them by now and were standing next to Arthur. “What are the specifics?” You asked.

As Arthur explained it you felt someone staring at you. John, standing on the other side of Arthur, had leaned back slightly to stare at you, a mischievous grin on his face. That grin told you everything you needed to know about what was going to go on later. When he had a chance alone with you.

You became aware that Arthur had stopped talking and was looking back and forth between you. “Goddammit, are you two idiots listening to me? Okay, I thought you two could handle it, but maybe I was wrong; maybe I’ll just do it myself.”

John broke out of his reverie, his eyebrows knitted in a frown. “Hey, we can do it!”

Arthur just stared at him.

You put a hand on Arthur’s arm. “Arthur, we’ll do it. And we’ll do it properly. Right John? We’ll be all business.”

Arthur sighed. “Alright. If you ride out now you should be able to catch it in a pretty secluded area. Shouldn’t be a big deal.”

John nodded. “Alright then. Let’s go do this.” You both mounted up and headed out.

-

The robbery went off without a hitch—the lockbox in the back yielded a couple hundred dollars; the passengers were all compliant with giving up their money and jewels; and no one was injured or killed. You both sped away from the scene, finally pulling your horses up when you were a safe distance away.

Pulling your bandana down you cheered, smiling wide. “That was amazing! Perfect!”

John returned your smile. “YOU were perfect, darlin’.” He looked around, then back at you, motioning with his head. “Come on, I got an idea.”

“What is it?” You looked confused, but turned your horse to follow him anyway.

You followed him through the dense woods, growing gloomier as the sun sank below the horizon.

“It’s almost dark and we’re still a ways from camp. I know a safe, private place we can stay for the night. Besides,” he looked at you hungrily, “I can’t wait much longer to get my hands on you.”

You felt a tingle in your core at his words. Images of the possibilities of what he’d do to you ran through your head, making you salivate.

You rode into a small clearing to find a dark little cabin, tucked away back here and unassuming.

He stopped his horse and dismounted, then turned to you with his arms raised to help you down. “Come on, my dear. Let me show you our place for the evening.”

As he lowered you to the ground, he ran his hands down your back to give your ass a squeeze. He leaned down to kiss you, hard and passionately, making you whine when he pulled away. Holding your hand, he led you inside.

He found a lantern by the door and lit it. Taking a look around it was a one-room cabin that looked like it had everything you needed for the night.

“Now, where were we?” He said as he grabbed you, his mouth crashing into yours. After several seconds your hands went into his hair and you pulled his mouth away from yours. “I need you to fuck me, John.”

He smirked, his eyes flashing. “With pleasure.” His mouth back on yours, his tongue darting in, tangling with yours.

You both began tugging at each others’ clothing, fumbling with buttons; growing frustrated you reluctantly separated, hurriedly removing your own clothing.

You barely had your pants off before he grabbed you, turned you around and bent you over the table, then pushed his cock between your folds, slicking himself up. You gasped and arched your back, pushing your hips back against him. He grabbed your hips, shifted back a bit, then thrusted his hips forward, slamming into your core. You cried out as he began pulling you back onto him as he slammed into you.

As he set his rhythm his hands wandered up to your breasts, squeezing and pinching your nipples, then he pulled you up, pinning you to his chest—one hand with a firm grasp on a breast, the other hand on your face. He slipped two of his fingers into your mouth, which you greedily sucked on as he fucked up into you.

He removed his fingers from your mouth and moved his hand to your folds, rubbing circles around your clit. You moaned loudly as you climaxed and your walls clenched on him. He groaned and slammed into you hard, then pulled out quickly, his cum squirting onto your ass as he stroked himself empty.

You leaned on your elbows on the table, trying to catch your breath as he walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. “Nice work, darlin’,” he gasped out.

You stood and walked over to the bed, then climbed up and straddled him, leaning down over his face. “You let me know when you’re ready for round two.”

You felt his cock hardening beneath you. He smirked at you. “Doll, I’m ready when you are.”


End file.
